


Checking Out

by theoncomingwolf



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoncomingwolf/pseuds/theoncomingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goofy non-monitor AU where Cosima and Delphine meet for the first time at a grocery store in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking Out

**Author's Note:**

> Still moving my tumblr fics here. Wasn't going to post any more tonight, but tatarrific left me some lovely reviews asking for more. :)

It is far too late to be in a grocery store.

She’d be hard pressed to find a store in France open at 11:56, much less one that promises to not close until… ever, really. Their window boasts 24 hour service.

And yet, there is Delphine, wheeling a rickety cart down an empty aisle, the florescent lights beginning to wear on her tired eyes, not really sure why she decided to come. She stares blearily at the very large assortment of coffees in front of her. Does she want Traditional or Classic Nescafe? What is the difference? Taster’s Choice? Community? Starbucks or Mochachino?

She spends just a bit too long staring the wide variety, and soon finds herself joined by a woman in a large red coat. Her hair, in dreads, is pulled back into a ponytail and whatever clothes she is wearing are completely hidden by the coat. She smiles politely at Delphine as she reaches out to grab a box of green tea, turning it over in her hands to check out the flowery design on the back. She glances over as subtly as she can while having to turn her head to see through her glasses. Another moment passes and Delphine reaches out to grab one, before deciding against it. Her hand falls back to her side.

“I, uh, recommend the Taster’s Choice,” the woman tells her, reaching past Delphine to grab one for herself, stacking it against her tea box and clutching both to her chest.

She lingers for one moment more before striding away, leaving Delphine to make her decision.

She grabs the Taster’s Choice.

Next, she picks up milk and eggs, toiletries, some pasta, and other necessities. She was just going to grab a couple of things, but she figures she’ll do the shopping proper, even if it is midnight.

She doesn’t get to the check out until 12:34. There is a line, somehow, and Delphine imagines it is comprised of the only three people in the whole store.

All of the 25 lanes are closed but one, its solitary light beckoning Delphine over to number 7. A slightly haggard looking woman has filled the entire belt with groceries, still adding more as it inches forward, item by item, as they are scanned by the tired old man running the register.

The woman in the red coat is waiting patiently, balancing many things in her arms as she waits for a time that she can put them down. There is a gallon of milk and a box of ice cream bars at her feet, apparently deemed too cold to hold indefinitely. She flashes Delphine a friendly smile as she juggles the groceries so that she can hold them more comfortably. It’s stressing Delphine out a little, and she glances around for a basket she can hand her, but there is none.

When she looks back, the woman is facing forwards once more. Delphine looks down, at the edge of her coat, where no shorts are visible. It goes almost to her knees, but Delphine finds it peculiar that she’d wear shorts at all in such cold weather. 

Finally, the ragged lady with a million groceries stops piling them on the belt and Delphine’s coffee aisle friend has enough room to drop her few items, though her milk still must sit on the metal, placing a separating bar between their soon to be purchases.

She stretches her arms up, as if the six or so minutes spent holding the boxes really took a toll on her. Delphine glances down again as the edge of her coat inches up, but still no shorts.

“See something you like?” she laughs.

Delphine swings her gaze up from the woman’s ass to her face as she turns towards Delphine.

“Ehh que?” she asks, not really sure how to explain herself, “what, sorry?”

“You were totally checking me out,” she says, grinning.

“Non,” Delphine says, “I was- aren’t you cold wearing shorts in Winter?”

“Shorts?” she says, grinning wickedly at Delphine, “Uh yeah, that’s why you were staring, I’m sure. My legs aren’t cold, thanks for the concern.”

She holds out a hand in greeting, stepping back as the woman with too many groceries for midnight- or really ever- goes to pay.

Delphine steps with her, introducing herself as she takes hold of the woman’s hand. It’s soft.

“Cosima,” she says, in return.

The old man at the register is staring at them, features sleepy and unamused. Delphine nods towards him and Cosima finally takes the hint, moving to swipe her card.

She takes the bags from the man before heading to the ice machine, leaning against it as Delphine checks out.

“So,” Cosima says, as Delphine approaches, wheeling her cart over, “I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out but damn, you have perishables.”

“You want to hang out?” Delphine asks, “it is midnight.”

“Yeah?” Cosima shrugs, “We could go to my house, if you’re interested. I have a fridge that you can borrow, wine, many cool movies, and I’m not really dressed to go clubbing or anything.“ 

She sneaks a glance at the old man, who is flipping through an OK! magazine, before quickly pulling up one edge of her coat up to reveal black, flowered panties. No shorts.

"Oh no!” Delphine laughs, stepping forward to block her as she throws her coat back down.

Cosima laughs with her, placing her fist, still clutching a plastic bag, over Delphine’s hand, which had found it’s way to Cosima’s stomach while she was waiting for the woman to throw her coat back over her bare hip.

“I was only going shopping,” Cosima giggles, “who needs clothes for that?”

“People!” Delphine says, but finds the situation oddly hilarious, “it’s freezing out.”

“Pshht I’m cabbing it. What do you say? Not only do I have a fridge and entertainment,” Cosima offers, “but I have just bought Ekimo Pies.”

She lifts a grocery bag, waggling her eyebrows at Delphine.

“I have not tried these Eskimo Pies.” Delphine tells her.

“What? Well prepare yourself,” she moves closer, waiting for the okay to drop her grocery bags in Delphine’s cart, “you’re about to become a craven addict.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
